


Heather's New Harem

by Shalashaska



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But whatever, F/F, Harems, Reboot, kind of, more like a spin-off sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalashaska/pseuds/Shalashaska
Summary: It was the first day of class, and Cheryl couldn't be more excited. Her best friend was her roommate, her classes didn't seem too hard, and Douglas let her get out of the house for once. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't really sure where to take the original story like at all, so here's this. Hopefully this'll make it easier for me to introduce more characters and such. Hope y'all enjoy!

Cheryl awoke in a strange, dark place. Her senses were dulled as she slowly rose, gasping for air. She clawed at the veil that covered her, grasping at any means of escape. As she finally saw a beam of light shine through she lunged at it, desperate for freedom. 

"Goddamnit Feng! I said you could sleep next to me but I never said you could smother me!" Cheryl sighed in exasperation, frowning at the girl next to her. 

"Ehhhh, it's fiiiiine." Feng flopped back onto Cheryl, smothering her yet again. Cheryl peeled her off and got up, ready to start the day. "Besides, it's your first day, you should chill out a bit." 

"You know I'm not good around people Feng. Hell, it took me 2 years to warm up to you." 

"Whatever, just be yourself and stuff. You'll be fine." 

"Thanks, Mom." Cheryl rolled her eyes at her friend and quickly changed. She decided to wear her puffy vest and skirt, her favorite outfit. "Now, I know you don't have classes until twelve, but could you at least fix up the room while I'm gone? I don't wanna bring a friend and find your underwear strewn about." 

"Oh please, you won't be bringing friends over anytime soon." 

"Hey, that's rude." 

"Kidding, but only if you let me sleep in your bunk again." 

"Whatever, just please don't try to kill me again." 

"No promises!" Feng called out as Cheryl shut the door, eager to leave. She made her way to her first class with a pep in her step. Douglas had a hard time leaving Cheryl on her own, but she reminded him how many times she saved his ass. Suffice to say he relented. The college wasn't very far anyway, only a 30-minute drive. Cheryl slowly opened the door to her history class and sat in the back, not wanting to draw attention to herself. 

"Hello class, my name is Adiris. I will be your history professor for this semester." Cheryl couldn't help but gawk at the professor's raw height, which didn't go unnoticed. "Yes, I am very tall, and no, the weather is not different up here." She smirked at Cheryl, who tried to keep her head down. Adiris walked up and down the classroom, sizing up her class. "You there, blondie." Adiris pointed a long finger directly at Cheryl. "What can you tell me about the Babylonians?" 

Cheryl's mind blanked as she was forced to recall the ancient race. "Uhh, they were very religious?" Adiris squinted her eyes at the teen and smirked. 

"That'll do. For now." Adiris walked back to the board, marker in hand. 

"I don't think the teach likes ya." A girl leaned over to Cheryl, a toothpick sticking out of her mouth. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." The woman slapped Cheryl on the back and laughed heartily. 

"Don't worry babe, I've been in your shoes." Cheryl's head spun at the statement, her mind snapping back to where she last heard that word. A vague recollection of some sort of cabin popped in her mind, the other woman's visage filling her memories. 

"Shit, um, give me a second." Cheryl frantically searched her backpack, pushing papers and notebooks aside without a second thought. She made a desperate grab at a pill bottle, screwing it open with ease. She downed a couple of pills as fast as she could, her mind slowing. She let out a sigh as she turned to her classmate. 

"You good?" 

"Yeah, sorry. I've got, uh, anxiety problems." 

"Ah, understandable. You from around here?" 

"Yeah, pretty close actually. Hey, wait a minute... your name's..." Her classmate was somehow familiar, despite not seeing her before. "Yui?" 

"Uhhh, yeah. You a stalker or something?" Yui eyed Cheryl suspiciously, covering her chest. 

"Wait, no! I'm a, umm, big fan?" 

"Hah! Knew someone would know me 'round here!" Yui brought out a marker and flashed Cheryl a wide grin. "Where do ya want your autograph?" 

"Sorry?" 

"Well obviously you'd want an autograph if you're a fan, right?" 

"Oh, right. Yep, I'd like one please." 

"Alright, do you have a piece of paper? Or maybe," She leaned in close once more, "You want it somewhere more... private?" 

"HERE'S THE NOTEBOOK, HAHA." Cheryl jumped at Yui's proposition and yelped, not realizing where she was. Yui's eyes widened as she pointed behind Cheryl, her hand shaking. Cheryl slowly turned and saw Adiris's disappointed gaze. Her height didn't make it any less scary. 

"See me after class, Miss Mason." 

"Yes ma'am." Cheryl slumped in her chair as Adiris walked back to the board, still spewing nonsense about some sort of plague. 

"Sorry bout that, can't help but feel like it's my fault." 

"You're good, I got a bit overzealous." 

"Well, I can apologize in your dorm later if you'd like..." Yui winked as she licked her lips. 

"Huh." Cheryl looked at her lusty classmate, and back to her teacher's angry eyes. "I gotta get out of here!" Cheryl booked it to the exit, not looking back. Suddenly, she was lifted off her feet. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Adiris held Cheryl with ease, the smaller woman struggling against her grasp. 

"B-bathroom?" 

"Make it quick." Adiris dropped her and resumed her lecture. Cheryl's head pounded as another memory was triggered, Adiris's now deformed face filling her mind. 

"Oh shit, what was in my cereal..." Cheryl stumbled towards her dorm, praying that these visions would stop. She fumbled with her key and burst through the door, almost passing out on the floor. She looked up towards her bunk, ready to collapse. Instead, she found Feng. 

"D-don't you knock?!" 

"Um, are you wearing clothes." 

"No!" 

"Is that my pillow?" 

"W-what? Oh, haha, yeah, huh, that's weird." 

"What were you...umm, give me a, uh..." And with that, Cheryl clocked out. 

"Hello dear, nice to see you again." 

"Oh shit, my head hurts..." 

"Well, I'd imagine so. Changing dimensions so often can really put your mind in a mush." 

"Tell me about it." Cheryl sat up, expecting a nurse's office. "Wait, dimensions?" That's when it hit her. She wasn't in Kansas anymore. 

"Did you miss me?" The Entity smiled at the mortal before her. 

"Oh shit, not you. Anyone but you!" 

"Now now, that's not any way to treat a host." 

Cheryl gave up and sat down on the floor, waiting to be sent back. 

"I'm sorry, I had a feeling that you'd be more successful if you weren't in a hellscape. Was I wrong?" 

"NO! No, you were right in that regard. God, my head hurts, could you give me a second?" 

"No." The Entity waved a hand and restored all of Cheryl's memories, calming her mind. 

"Oh damn, that works too, thanks." 

"I only did it so you'd talk." 

"Same as always, I see. Can't you just leave me alone?" 

"I'm afraid not. Unfortunately, you seem to be my best source of hope. However, you seemed to be indulging yourself and others a little too much. This is why I am not allowing you to engage in any formal relationships, and I have wiped the memories of everyone involved. That way I may harvest more hope from their desire to be with you. Understand?" 

"Whatever. Can I go back now? Feng was doing some really weird stuff to my pillow, and I'd really like to stop her." 

"Fine, but I'd recommend letting her take it out on the pillow." 

"...how come?" 

"That woman does unspeakable things while you sleep. She is only able to restrain herself after familiarizing herself with your pillow." 

"What the hell Feng!" 

"Yes, she seems to be one of those... actually, I'll let you figure that out yourself." 

"Wait, what? No, tell me! Don't you dare send me-" The Entity waved her hand, and Cheryl yelled as loud as she could. "BACK!" 

"We can see that." Adiris tapped her foot impatiently. 

"oops."


	2. Another new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting over is never fun, but starting over again? Even worse. Cheryl's friends are all here, but they seem... Different. Even so, new faces are always nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I had no idea where to take this one. I'll prob be alternating updates between this and SSS. Hope you enjoy!

Cheryl made the walk of shame back to her seat, flopping next to Yui. The Japanese woman offered a sympathetic smile, and Cheryl just shrugged. 

"Hey, could be worse." Yui put a hand on Cheryl's shoulder.

  
"Yeah, I could have a spider god kidnap me and force me to do her will. Or maybe I could have a roommate that likes to screw my pillows. Or maybe even have some old friends reincarnate into completely different people."  
"...You good?"

  
"Peachy." Cheryl sighed and sat through the class, eager for it to end. She took a peek at her schedule to find out where her next class was. 'Okay, gym with Prof. Anna, engineering with Ms. Young, psychology with Mr. Carter, and Japanese with Ms. Yamaoka. Why do I recognize some of these names...?'

  
Yui tapped Cheryl's shoulder and passed her some sort of flyer. "Party at my frat house today, hope to see ya there." She whispered.

  
"Ahem. Something you'd like to share Miss Kimura?" Adiris walked up to Yui's seat, snatching a flyer out of her hand. She furrowed her brows at the hot pink piece of paper, and slowly folded it up. Her thin lips slowly curled up into a smile, and she turned towards Cheryl. "Don't bother coming after class Miss Mason, I believe we'll be seeing each other quite soon." She leaned over and whispered to Yui, and walked back to her desk. "Class dismissed."

  
Yui swallowed hard, and her face slowly paled. She turned towards Cheryl and tugged at her vest.

  
"Will you hold my hand to our next class? Please? I'm scared."

  
"You want me to hold your hand? Didn't we just meet?"

  
"You seem safe to be around..."

  
"Whatever. What'd Adris say to you?"

  
"She said not to cancel the party or she'd tell Mr. Hawk to personally supervise our frat house.

  
"What's wrong with him?"

  
"He's a creep! Like, a super creep. He got moved from gym to janitorial 'cause he kept staring at the girls!"

  
"Well shit. Guess we'll be having Adiris over."

  
Yui sighed heavily. "Yeah, at least she's kinda hot." Cheryl giggled and interlocked her fingers with Yui's. 

  
"Let's go, yeah? I wonder how our gym teacher is."

  
"I heard she's hot too. Supposedly she's one of those buff russian types."

  
"Wait, aren't we in college now? Why do we still have gym?"

  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's just for the first years. Something about scouting for the sports teams."

  
"Huh, I wonder how that'll go..." Cheryl walked with Yui, pondering how gym would go.

  
"Okay class, today we will do the wrestling. I will pick your partners based on size, so line up." The gym teacher was ripped, a far cry from her past teachers. Usually it was some old, sweaty, out of shape guy. She had a thick Russian accent, and even thiccer thighs. She lined up next to some girl with pigtails and waited to be partnered. "Okay, braces girl, you fight life jacket girl." Yui snickered, and Cheryl looked down at her outfit worryingly.

  
'Life jacket? It's a vest...' Cheryl might've brought it up if the imposing woman didn't scare her half to death. Instead, she went to find her partner. It was, in fact, a girl with braces. 

  
"Um, hi. I'm Susie."

  
"Cheryl." The two shook hands, although Susie was a bit reluctant to do so. Cheryl couldn't help but stare at Susie's vibrant pink hair, and it didn't go unnoticed. 

  
"Um, i-is my hair weird? I knew I shouldn't have dyed it..."

  
"No! Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it just looks really cute. I wish I had the guts to dye my hair."

  
"R-really?"

  
"Yeah, it suits you." Susie beamed at Cheryl's words, and Cheryl couldn't stop herself from patting her head. "You're really cute, you know that?"

  
"N-no..." Susie giggled and leaned into Cheryl's touch.

  
"HEY! This is wrestle time, no petting. Get room, or get fighting! You are hunter, this is kill or killed!" Susie immediately took 3 steps away from Cheryl. Anna bellowed and grabbed the nearest unfortunate soul available. It happened to be some girl in pigtails, and she was promptly slammed on the ground and pinned. "See! Wrestle! I am winner!" Anna lifted the girl to her feet and slapped her back. "Good fight!"

  
"W-where am I..." The young girl wandered a bit before collapsing.

  
"Uh oh. Not again. Girl broke. Need doctor!" Anna hoisted her onto her shoulder and walked out, not caring about the class. 

  
"Uhh, what just happened?" Cheryl gave Susie a confused look.

  
"She's usually like that, but Meg's been keeping her in check. Mostly."

  
"Wait, you've had her before?"

  
"Yeah, I'm a sophomore. I uh, might've failed gym last year."

  
"Meg too?"

  
"Yeah, they're basically inseparable nowadays. Meg was always the first to volunteer last year, and she's really athletic. She would always help Anna out with stuff like demonstrations, and even helped her learn english."

  
"Huh, seems like they're pretty close."

  
"Yeah... you could say that. After a while they started doing... private tutoring. Lots of exercise." Susie giggled.

  
"What do you mean by that?"

  
"Well, let's just say that's not the first time she's been pinned."

  
"Huh? oh. OH."

  
"Yeahhh..." Susie blushed heavily at the thought and hid in her hoodie.

  
"I wonder what happens if they get into an argument." Cheryl rubbed her chin.

  
"I bet Anna just picks her up and doesn't let her go until she apologizes." They both giggled profusely, and Susie could feel her anxieties wash away. "Kinda like this!" Susie was feeling bold now, and she picked Cheryl up with ease. Cheryl was laughing harder now, weakly struggling against her surprisingly strong grip.

  
"Hey, put me down! You meanie..." Susie's grip loosened as she laughed, and the two collapsed. Cheryl ended up on top of her, and the two stared deeply into each other's eyes. Susie's cheeks reddened, and Cheryl couldn't deny that she was a little smitten.

  
"Ummm, didn't you two just meet like 10 minutes ago?" Feng Min stood over the two, her face full of contempt. Suddenly, the two realized where they were and quickly stood up. Almost half the class was staring at the two on the ground, unsure if they should enjoy the show or stop them.

  
"Shit, um, yeah. Wait, Feng? What're you doing here?" Cheryl's eyes widened as she noticed Feng's frown. The Chinese woman glared at the now incredibly embarrassed Susie.

  
"Well, I was gonna bring you a lunch I made, but then I found this pervert getting all touchy-feely." She gave Susie another dirty look and then smiled sweetly at Cheryl.

  
"Well, she's not a perv... but aw, thanks. Oh, and you do know it's 10 am, right? Lunch isn't for another two hours. Plus, how'd you know that I met Susie 10 minutes ago?"

  
"Well, I noticed that you've been eating lunch approximately 42 minutes earlier than your usual time of 11:38, so I brought it earlier."  
"Huh. Well, that doesn't really tell me how yo-"

  
"Oops, I'm late for class! See you later Cher!" Feng sprinted away, bursting through the exit. Susie uncovered her face, the red fading from her cheeks.

  
"I don't think your friend likes me very much..." Susie's face fell a bit as she spoke, worried about her newfound friendship.

  
"Eh, it's alright. She's always been a bit protective, so I wouldn't worry too much." Cheryl's phone beeped, her alarm ringing.

"Shit, it's already time for my next class... Here's my number, we should talk more." Cheryl slipped Susie a note and headed towards the locker room, ready to get changed. 

  
"Yesssss!" Susie started cheering and pumping her fists, ecstatic. She heard a small giggle come from behind her, and a quiet snap. 

"You do know I can still hear you, right?" Cheryl put her phone back in her pocket and skipped to the showers, perfectly content.

  
"oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is. I'm not sure how to feel about this one, so I hope y'all liked it. All feedback is appreciated, and I'll cya l8r

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Hopefully I can make it better than my last series, and I hope you guys liked it. As you saw, there won't be any actual relationships like last time. I felt like this would make the entity's role make more sense, plus it made more sense in general. Now it'll be one of those more traditional harem thingies. Anywho, feedback is appreciated and I'll cya l8r


End file.
